Well, this didn't come with shipping and handling
by Ultra Martin
Summary: It's a nice winter morning for Millie on her little farm in the Colorado Mountains, when her friend pops up out of the blue and hands her a present that will change her life forever the next day. Join in on the chaos and explosive love a certain little inventor will bring. Story takes place in a futuristic timezone, more characters will be added in later chapters. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this didn't come with shipping and handling.

Prologue

The raging fire ball climbed steadily across the early morning sky, casting a mighty display of colors. From the softest pinks to the zestiest oranges, dancing and mixing with one another across the heavens. The snow glided from corner to corner through the Colorado pine trees, little blades of grass that escaped the snows bustle whipped and twirled with the calm breeze of the winter morning. The snow shielded trees danced and swayed with the wind, the non-hibernating animals scurried on the snow covered ground, eager to find whatever scraps of food were left from the rampant whiteout since the night before.

Deeper though the thicket a little cottage sat peacefully, next to the cottage sat a barn. Whinnies and bleats could be heard from the barn house. Around the right side and behind the large structure laid a small acreage of only four acres. A flock of sheep grazed on the grass, while horses pranced and galloped on the snow covered ground, creating slushy snow piles. A woman in her early twenties stood near the entrance of the long and wide rectangular fence holding in her animals, she nickered and whistled in high pitch, a dog with long sun-kissed brown and silvery fur ran from the small cottage to join its master, barking and yipping. The heard of prancing and galloping horses nickered and whinnied back to the women, three horses broke away from the small heard and cantered over to the lady. Their manes and tails swished and sashayed in the cool winter gale.

A medium size colt with autumn colored fur cantered ahead of the trio, whickering to her in greeting, whereas the young filly and colt took their sweet time. The filly, also medium sized, had bright chocolate fur with a tanned mane and tail. The colt, quite large and bulky in size, was completely colored black from hooves to ears, thundered beside the filly.

"Whoa. Easy Charlie, easy." The women lulled as the colt came to a slow stop, his green eyes locked with her warm baby blue ones. She scratched his thick neck, earning her a high pitch whinny in thanks.

"Hi, how's my baby boy doing hmm?" She clucked.

A low whinny answered her question. The filly and large colt stopped on either side of Charlie, softly neighing to her in greetings.

"Hello, Coco, Thunder. Are you two making sure to keep Charlie here in line?"

A nicker rumbled from deep inside Thunders wide chest, a slight pulling on her hazel hair had the young lady pushing the autumn colored horse's lengthy head back.

"I'm just kidding Charlie, no need to eat my hair." She gently scolded the fall colored colt. Three muzzles of different colors gently nuzzled her head, warm breathing setback her hair. The deep breathing expanded the trio of dissimilar fur covered chests, their large nostrils huffing in ice-cold air.

"Awe I love you three troublemakers too." She cooed.

"Well will you look at that, horses smothering little ol'Millie. Quick someone can horse P.D.A.!" A pitchy voice with a Yankee accent cried. The hazel haired women jumped, startling her three foals. The young female cooed and sang a little to the alarmed horses, effectively calming them down. Millie spun on her heel and glared hotly at the other woman, who was sitting on the fence, her short-cut blond hair in a New York Yankees baseball cap with a plastic bag swinging slowly from side to side. Written on said, Wal-Mart.

"Linda! Don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Millie squabbled.

"Oh come off it. I didn't scare you that bad, besides I bought you a present." A cheery smile was plastered on Linda's face, her nose and cheeks a bit red due to the chilly wind.

"Oh really, just what might that be?" Mischievousness sparkled across Millie's baby blue eyes.

"Nope, not telling, you have to go inside to see it." Linda sing-songed.

"Fine, I'm all done with my morning chores away. Scotty come, time to go inside!" Millie hollered to the long haired collie. Said collie yapped back, sun-kissed and silvery fur quaked with each step the canine made in the slushed snow. The woman smiled to the collie as its wet nose touched her hand, the young trio of horses neighed to the retreating back of their care-taker, following her example they trotted back to the small herd that was settled on a patch grass to graze on.

"Alright Lindy, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Millie asked, getting straight to the point. The gates latch clicking into place and soft thumping of snow boots and paws sounded throughout the snow covered road. Flamboyant whinnies and bleats greeted the two humans and dog as they pasted the barn's entrance, the cottage's front slowly becoming bigger as they strolled up to it.

"You can see it when we get inside the house." Linda snipped.

"Okay, okay." Millie chuckled, raising her hands in surrender.

Sheesh, you sure are a stubborn one Linda. Millie thought, still chuckling.

The thumping of footsteps echoed in the wooden stepladders of the cottage, the front porch covered in a thick layer of early morning snow, muffling the thumping of boots and paws and instead replaced with quite crunching of snow under foot. The doggy-door carved into the rosy red front-door slapped shut as the collie entered the warm little hut. The two human females opened the large door, creaking could be heard as the door-hinges groaned in protest to being relocated. The wintertime wind came crashing through the doorway, causing small piles of snow to flurry inside the household. The two women quickly closing the entrance shut from ice-cold draft, huffing sighs of relief, the two gals' shed their winter coats and jackets, afterward untying and slipping off their snow drenched boots.

"Now, what was it you wanted to show me Linda?"

"Oh yay, this!" Linda smirked proudly holding out a box with a plastic covering. On the top of the small box read The Transformers More Than Meets the Eye!

"Um, you bought me a robot doll. Why?" Millie asked with a curious expression. She raised an eyebrow, while her lips gave a lopsided smile. Hazel hair strips outlining her fair skinned face.

"It's not a doll, it's an action figure!" Linda whined.

"Alright, why a robot action figure then?"

"Because, it was on sale at Wal-Mart and its Wheeljack, you know the Autobot mad scientist! The one that made the Dinobots, Arielbots, and Protectobots!"

"The what?" Millie questioned, eyebrows scrunching together.

"Seriously? Wow man, wow. Do you remember that Transformers Generation One cartoon T.V. show I showed you that one time a few months ago?" Linda asked, hoping not to repeat herself about what the Autobots are.

"Oh right. Now I remember, Wheeljack. That robot has a few screws."

"Yay that's the one, the same exact one, in fact the same exact one that you assumed you adored his twang." Linda added with a grin, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. Millie's cheeks flushed red, glaring at her friend darkly, amusement and embarrassment flashing across her baby blues. A snort escaped from Linda's lips, only later to turn into full blown laughter, ringing with clear enjoyment at her best friend's expense.

"What?" Millie snapped, amusement crumbling her playful glare.

"You look so cute when you pout." Linda said in between chuckles.

"Whatever."

The two sat down at the small rectangular kitchen table that was across the short hallway, the plain wooden chairs screeched along the tile flooring. The two friends plopped down into their chairs, both sighing in contentment.

(Whine)

"Wha? Oh Scotty I'm sorry, I forgot about you didn't I? Oh come here you big fluffy puppy you." Millie cooed. Scotty sprung from his large basket on the floor, blankets shifted as the collie trotted over to his master. Softly the canine rested his head in Millie's lap, basking in her affection for him as she gently pet his head. The hazel haired woman would often coo to him and kiss his forehead; a loud cough interrupted the cuddling.

"Well I'm gonna get going; it's already late as it is. Have a good day Millie, you too Scotty." Linda yelled over her shoulder as she slipped on her jacket, buttoned up her coat, and slipped on her boots while tying the laces tightly. The blond woman quickly exited out the doorway before giving a cheery way goodbye. Millie closed her eyes and shook her from side to side; her own cheery smile gracing her features. Scotty whined a bit, begging for her attention. Millie responded immediately, she scratched his ears before the woman in question grabbed her present and got up and ambled to the living room, lying down on the couch. Millie took a good look at the somewhat medium sized toy, the plastic covering casting a bright glare making it almost hard to see its prize inside. The robot's form glowingly shined from the hanging ceiling lights and the lamp's light, resting on the desk beside the couch. Millie flipped the box over, the robot's story written from top to bottom on the back covering. She hummed a nameless tune as she skimmed over the writing, the young hummed a little more before opening the box. Millie undid the plastic straps, safely holding down the transformer toy. A few seconds later and the doll or action figure that Linda insisted on, was free from his bonds. A warm and fuzzy feeling rubbed against Millie's leg; a soft mew answered her unspoken question. A smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Mr. Mittens." Millie said through giggles, a low purring noise rang in her ears as the orange tabby cat rubbed her head with its side. Millie giggled some more before presenting the robot toy to the cat.

"Well what do you think Mittens, should we keep it?" The woman asked being mock serious to the feline, the cat's oily eyes roamed over the toy. After a minute of intense staring, the cat rubbed its whiskered and fluffy face over the toy. Millie took that as a yes and set down the doll on the desk. She gently scooped up the orange cat and sat up, grabbing the remote she turned on the T.V., relaxing for time being, until afternoon would come strolling by.

Unfortunately, tomorrow would lead to a whole different adventure that will lead Mille to question her sanity, but that's not until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this didn't come with shipping and handling

Chapter One: Satan's Robot!

Millie awoke early the next morning, yesterday went by like usual. Feeding Scotty and Mittens their morning meals, giving the horses their morning feed, rounding up the flock, and dropping by the market to see if the new leather western saddle had arrived, since the old one was worn and practically falling apart. The last time Millie used the old saddle the right stirrup fell off and the girth strap tore apart, leaving poor Millie to hang on to Thunder's neck for dear life as she and the saddle slowly slide down the right side of the large bulky black horse. Thankfully Thunder stopped a few paces, feeling his care-taker's arms wrap tightly around his thick neck and her weight on his right side increase dramatically.

(Never again.) Millie thought when she tossed the old saddle into the rusting green dumpster after she finished her morning chores of feeding Scotty and Mittens their morning meals, giving the horses their morning feed, rounding up the flock, and finally getting her new saddle form the market. Rick, the market's assistant, chuckled under his bushy golden mustache at Millie, the young woman did a happy shuffle and clutched the new saddle tightly on the timber stained flooring. After giving Rick a big bear hug, Millie happily skipped home with Scotty leading, his joyful barking rang out through the pines, startling birds and deer as the two strolled for home on the dirt road. Pebbles and dirt crunched under foot as they walked, birds in the tree tops sang their morning songs, while other barnyard animals from neighboring farms called out to one another.

The little cottage and farm house grew bigger in the distance, familiar whinnies and bleats broadcasted out through crisp winter air. Millie stopped for a few seconds, taking a deep breath, the familiar smell of manure, hay, and the cold winter air biting at her nose made her relax. The muscles in her body went lax, her eyes fluttered shut and a sincere smile spread across her features. A cold and wet nose brought her back from her daydreaming; big warm brown eyes met calm and earnest baby blue ones as Scotty whined at her far offish expression, Millie only smiled and pat his head. The collie took that as a good sign and licked her hand, Millie giggled and leaned over to pick up a frosted stick she spied early, with her left hand she throw the stick with all her might, while her right slung the saddle over her shoulder.

The frosted twig sailed through the air a couple of meters before with a satisfying thump; hit the ground, a shower of dead leafs betrayed its new hiding spot. Barking and yapping, the gold and silver colored dog sprinted to fetch the stick, Millie laughed at her dog's silliness. For instance the collie came barreling down the slushed ground before sliding to a stop and tackled the leaf pile, only for said collie to spring out and run to his master with his prized held highly in the air for everyone to see. Muffled woofing and panting could be heard as the dog came haling butt down the road, Millie shook her head in amusement at the dog's antics.

"You sure are a silly one, aren't you?" She chuckled down at the collie, her eyes filled with mirth. The canine sat down on his hindquarters, a playful growl sprang from his throat as he clutched the stick in his jaws. Scotty's sharp white teeth gleamed from the morning sun.

"Oh you want a fight for the stick? Prepare to lose." The hazel haired woman playful growled back, her eyes stealing and her grin grew wider. The dog wagged his tail excitedly at her response, he bent his front legs forward and shifted his furry rear into the air and his eyes flashed a happy shade of light brown. The mutt's eyes practically said (Oh yay, come and get it! Unless you're chicken.)

The hazel haired women nickered in high pitch, gaining the small heard of horses in her nearby pastern's attention, but to be clearly specific a trio of familiar foals' attention. The three heads of chocolate, black and autumn rose high, as they whinnied and nickered in greater pitch back. The collie, momentarily detracted, locked eyes with the horses. One tipped tilted ear rose high, while his head was slanted a little to the right. With fast reflexes the woman grabbed the stick out of the collie's mouth and the throw it. Scotty stepped back a bit and plopped down on his fluffy caboose away from his master, beholding her. His bewildered brown eyes basically saying (How the bloody-hell did you do that?)

The dog blinked once, twice until finally cocking his head from side to side, looking franticly for the broken tree branch. Millie shook her head and hefted the saddle into a new position, her shoulder growing a little numb from the same spot the saddle was seated on.

Millie looked at her collie for a few seconds before spinning on her heel and heading for the barn. (Silly dog.) She thought (You can't fool the one that raised you.)

Millie opened the huge maroon painted barn door, the wood squeaking at being moved from its original resting place. Mille strolled through the walkway; on either side of her was line up with stables that had golden plates on the little doors, written on them were names of her cherished horses. The tacking racks at the back of the barn to the left hung ten bridles and two worn saddles. She slung the new saddle on the only empty hook and checked each bridle, making sure to have each bridle on their individual hooks. Nodding to herself, Millie mentally shrugged (Well since I'm here, might as well check if each stable has enough food and water. Don't want the gang to be fussy when it's time to come inside. After all, later on today another snow storm is supposed to come barreling down again. Might as well be safe than sorry.) With that thought in mind, Millie marched in and checked each stall; she filled some of the troughs from different stalls with water, piled in more hay in the metal wired meshed basket at the end of the stall or replaced the hanging salt blocks that hung in the front of the stall on the right side. Then she checked the flock's pen that was at the back of the barn, she checked the food trough before the water trough. Nodding to herself, she stepped over to the heater that was placed into the barn's wall on the right side. The heater was a large white box that was connected to different heaters in the stalls and sheep pen, looking at the thermostat the woman turned up the temperature a notch. Millie sighed in content when she was finished; she twisted her back on both sides until she heard a satisfying pop.

"Well now I'm pooped, time to go inside and rest."

Millie sauntered out of the barn; a deep woof caught her attention as Scotty lied down on the brown dirty snow right next to the barn door, a slobbery broken tree branch laid on his front right paw while his left one held the stick down. Millie flashed him a quick smile before turning around and closing the enormous faded red wooden door, a light thump echoed as the door closed shut. Walking back to her warm little cottage, Millie thought about the present Linda gave her yesterday. It was still lying on the stiff desk with the lamp that her grandma gave her as house warming gift when she perched the cute little cottage and barn. The small helm fins on the robot's head added an adorable feature to the white petite tin-man Millie now charmingly nicknamed him as.

The soft crunching of snow brought her back to reality as the front door stood in front of her; being momentarily startled, she jumped in surprise. She mentally shook herself and reached inside her front pocket and fished for her keys. Grabbing the small pair of keys she thrust the house key into the key hole, turning them until she heard the soft click of the locks holding the door secure release.

Millie burst open the door and quickly closed it before snow piled on the tile. Unbuttoning her coat, slinging off her jacket, and untying then pushing off her boots that were caked in dirt and frosted snow, she then grabbed her coat and jacket and speedily hung them on the coat rack that was a few feet away from the door. Lastly the woman put her boots away to dry. Millie calmly walked across the hallway and turned right into the kitchen; she opened her pantry and searched through countless selves that held cans, jars, bottles and bags of different foods or drinks.

A cry of triumph sounded out through the little home as Millie held in her right hand a can of soup and her left a bottle of water. The woman crossed the kitchen to the black microwave that was sitting on the marble counter. Setting down her items, Millie then wrapped her index finger around the pull tab on top of the can. She pulled lightly on the tab; the can's lid peeled away showing the contents inside. Millie reached over to the top shelve, that was hanging above the microwave, and grabbed a white bowl. Dumping the soup's contents inside the spotless white bowl, ripping off a paper towel form the paper towel holder and covering her soon to be warm meal, Millie then grabbed her bowel and placed it inside the microwave.

The light beep of a button could be heard as Millie closed the microwave's door shut and pressed the Minute button, a low humming emanated form the black machine. Millie grabbed the water bottle and plopped down on the couch in the living room; she grabbed the black remote and turned on the T.V. A few seconds went by before Millie turned her head to look at the white petite tin-man. She gently lifted the toy and placed it on her lap, its head tilted sideways on her pants. Millie closely studied the robot, her blue eyes squinting. The toy looked exactly like Wheeljack from the cartoon series, well sort of. After all it is a plastic toy, though it closely resembles him any away, right down to the paint.

(Beep. Beep. Beep.)

(Soup's done.)

Millie set the toy down and retreated into the kitchen to fetch her soup. Thirty-seconds later the hazel haired woman reappeared from the kitchen with a steaming hot bowl that had a spoon in it and the water bottle that was under her arm. Millie set the soup down on the desk and grabbed the remote to switch off the T.V. After doing so she seized Wheeljack and sandwiched him in-between her upper arm and side, the same side with the water bottle only a few inches below him.

Millie made her way across from the living room to hallway to the stairs; the fuzzy carpeted steps of the stairs creaked under her weight as she steadily made her up. She lifted her left foot up to the last step and turned right into a door that was an inch open. With her hip, Millie nudged the door fully open.

Inside the large and expansive room laid paintings, drawings, and spray paint. Littered on the walls were hand painted pictures, ranging from sci-fi to nature. The four paint covered outsized walls showed its designers art, the four walls almost looking proud. Paint brushes, spray paint bottles, and pencils were scattered across the room; several windows were placed around the room as well, making the fairly enormous chamber light up. A queen size bed lay at the back of the room where a rectangle window hung above it. A large wooded desk was centered at the right of the room almost touching the wall, a computer sat on raised platform in the middle of the desk while pencil shavings and paint streaks covered the used writing desk's surface. A large piece of paper sat on the right side of the desk while an unfinished painting sat on the left. Draws were opened halfway, showing the room its contents of the other art utensils.

Sighing to herself, Millie rolled up the chair that sat a few feet away from the desk. The female then sat down, placing her bowl down first before shifting her arm and gently grabbing the water bottle and Wheeljack. She dropped both items on the desk and turned on her computer, a loud meow caught her attention. Millie looked around the room only for her eyes to land on a certain orange tabby cat under the bed.

"Mittens what are doing under my bed?"

A low mew was her only answer as she crossed the room to her bed. Crouching down on her knees, Millie reached under her bed and picked up the lazy kitty-cat. With the cat safely tucked in her arms, Millie turned around and was about to head back to her desk when little blue eyes stared at her.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Millie felt her skin go pale and her baby blue eyes widen. The little robot looked around the room until it finally noticed its audience. Looking straight at her; it raised its right hand and waved at Millie. Now if you were in her shoes and saw a tiny toy that somehow came to life and waved at you, what would you do? Scream and run away of course and that's exactly what Millie did.

Screaming like a banshee and running like the devil was after her; Millie ran out of her bedroom door and clutched Mittens tightly, she then hopped down the stairs and sprinted into the kitchen. Jumping on the table and grabbing a feather duster, Millie looked wildly around the room and hugged Mittens tighter.

Darkness and muffled voices was all he could hear, then loud thumping.

(Odd.) He thought.

Then suddenly light filtered through his optics, his sensors came wildly back online, and his systems booted up to max power. The tiny mech fully on-lined his optics, he was a bit stunned not to see a white med-bay and a certain grumpy white and red COM.

The quirky inventor looked around the massive room, the walls covered in different colored paintings and drawing. He felt some weird little lumps underneath him, but ignored it. Natural light beamed through the glass panes and brightly lit up the room. No artificial light lighting up the ceiling and oddly enough the ceiling wasn't made out of metal, actually nothing here was made out of metal, except the window panes' frame.

Wheeljack got an odd feeling something was staring at him, he did a quick sweep around the room once more until his optics fell on a large organic being staring at him. The strange looking organic had hazel brown hair that stretched all the way down its upper back, it had baby blue optics that reminded him of a certain little yellow scout back at base, it also had cloth of some sort wrapped around is upper chest and lower middle, three holes were cut out for the neck cables and servos. Another odd organic that was orange and furry was clutched tightly and was pressed against two odd lumpy things projecting from the first organics chest. (Must be nursing glands.) He thought. (Then that must lead this to be a femme of this strange organic species.) Looking further down, he saw more of the strange fabric that was wrapped around it'-her legs and two holes were cut out for the peds.

In a sign of peace he raised his right servo and waved cheerfully at the female, but she didn't wave back, oh no. She screamed and ran; no more like sprinted away from him like Unicorn himself was after her.

(Nice going Jackie.) He scolded. (You scared the femme. Now the two only native beings of this planet just run away from me like I'm the rust plague. Life is just perfect sometimes.) The little mech sighed through his intake values.

Wheeljack rolled to his peds and walked to the edge of what appears to be a huge desk. Looking down, Wheeljack's optics widen and low whistle escaped his lip-plates, shaking his helm Wheeljack estimated that fall would be forty-seven inches down. Now he is twelve inches high which leads the fall of the impact to possibly snap his ankle joints or leave him perfectly fine, only leaving his legs to sting for a while.

"Well here goes nothing. One, two, three JUMP!" With that the tiny white mech ran and jumped off the desk, the coffee tinted surface of the floor rushing up to meet him.

(Whack)

Wheeljack on lined his optics to see the ceiling again and little odd shaped stars circling his vision. Shaking his helm and off-lining and on-lining his optics several times, Wheeljack once again rolled to his peds and walked to the open doorway that was quite a distance away. After about ten seconds of straight forward walking, the small mech looked at the towering railing beside him outside the entryway. Decorative carvings were displayed on the railing's bars. Looking down and to the right, more railing was presented and it decreased downward to a second level complex of the enormous structure.

Shrugging, the miniature mech walked a tad more until he reached the top of the soon to be the bumpy way down.

(Oh bugger.)

The table creaked under Millie and Mitten's combined weight, Millie's knuckles were white from how hard she gripped the feather duster's handle. Shaky breathing escaped her lips as she crouched lower on the table, her mind still racing. (Did that just happen?)

"Or was that my imagination?" A soft thump from the room above was her answer. A squeak left her mouth at the noise, she squeezed Mitten tighter. Said orange tabby cat squawked at presser of his care-takers hold, but he stayed limp in her arms.

(Thump, thump, thump, whack!)

Jumping slightly, Millie focused her eyes in the living room. Muffled shouting, what she presumed was curses echoed from the stair well. Tiny thumping resonated from the floor of the stair well then in the living room, finally a petite white toy robot with cobalt eyes presented himself in the middle of the living room. The robot raised his hands and moved slowly to the dining room table.

"Stay back Satan's robot! I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use this!" Millie yelled, swinging the feather duster around wildly. The tiny robot's eyes stay trained on the moving object, curiosity flashed across his eyes.

"Calm down femme, I'm not going to hurt." Wheeljack soothed. Only his plan to calm down the frightened femme didn't exactly go as planned.

An ear splitting scream escaped Millie's mouth, her body shaking from the new information. (It can talk! Are fucking kidding me?!)

"Go away!" Millie screeched.

"Listen I'm not going hurt you, just calm down."

"Stop talking! You're a toy; you can't talk it's impossible!"

"Wait, what? I'm not a toy; I'm an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, an Autobot for short." Wheeljack explained. The little mech took a careful step forward, testing the waters of how close he can get to her.

"Don't move another step or else." Millie warned.

The petite mech took another step forward. A high pitch whistle left Millie's mouth at advancement toward her.

(Bark! Bark!)

Like lighting, a large long haired animal that had light tan and silvery fur thundered through the kitchen. The beast's pink tongue hung out its narrow muzzle, its optics a deep brown and its head looking at the femme on the table questioningly with its head titled to the right.

"Scotty, sick him." The hazel hair femme commanded the 'Scotty'.

At a time like this the only thing Wheeljack could say was, "Oh slag."


End file.
